Internal antennas have been used for some time in portable radio communication devices. There are a number of advantages connected with using internal antennas, of which can be mentioned that they are small and light, making them suitable for applications wherein size and weight are of importance, such as in mobile phones. A type of internal antenna that is often used in portable radio communication devices is the so-called Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA).
However, the application of internal antennas in a mobile phone puts some constraints on the configuration of the antenna, such as the dimensions of the radiating element or elements, the exact location of feeding and grounding portions etc. These constraints may make it difficult to find a configuration of the antenna that provides a wide operating band. This is particularly important for antennas intended for multi-band operation, wherein the antenna is adapted to operate in two or more spaced apart frequency bands. In a typical dual band phone, the lower frequency band is centered on 900 MHz, the so-called GSM 900 band, whereas the upper frequency band is centered around 1800 or 1900 MHz, the DCS and PCS band, respectively. If the upper frequency band of the antenna device is made wide enough, covering both the 1800 and 1900 MHz bands, a phone operating in three different standard bands is obtained. In the near future, antenna devices operating four or even more different frequency bands are envisaged.
The number of frequency bands in passive antennas is limited by the size of the antenna. To be able to further increase the number of frequency bands and/or decrease the antenna size, active frequency control can be used. An example of active frequency control is disclosed in the Patent Abstracts of Japan 10190347, which discloses a patch antenna device capable of coping with plural frequencies. To this end there are provided a basic patch part and an additional patch part which are interconnected by means of PIN diodes arranged to selectively interconnect and disconnect the patch parts. Although this provides for a frequency control, the antenna device still has a large size and is not well adapted for switching between two or more relatively spaced apart frequency bands, such as between the GSM and DAMSP and/or DCS and PCS bands.
Instead, this example of prior art devices is typical in that switching in and out of additional patches has been used for tuning instead of creating additional frequency band at a distance from a first frequency band.
The Patents Abstracts of Japan publication number JP2000-236209 discloses a monopole antenna comprising a linear conductor or on a dielectric substrate, see FIG. 1. Radiation parts of the antenna are composed of at least two metal pieces connected through diode switch circuits. The radiation elements have feed points connected to one end of a filter circuit, which cuts of a high-frequency signal. A signal Vswitch is used to control the diode switch. The disclosed configuration is limited to monopole or dipole antennas. Also, the object of the antenna according to the above mentioned Japanese document is not to provide an antenna with a small size.
A problem in prior art antenna devices is thus to provide a multi-band antenna of the PIFA type with a small size and volume and broad frequency bands which retains good performance.